The Swan Curse
by mero-marrow
Summary: Princess Scar had had a wonderful life: she was spoiled and loved by her father and country, but she was not adored by all. On the way to her betrothed's castle, her company was attacked and Scar is plunged into a perilous quest full of dark magik, talking animals, and a curse so fowl (seriously). *a story with a basic outline from the Swan Princess. Please R&R, rated T to be safe*
1. Prologue

***I am new at this so don't stab me . . . . This is what I have been working on for a little bit now . . . . So enjoy (I guess) . . . . PLEASE REVIEW!***

Prologue

Her name was Princess Elizabeth Odette Rose, but people would soon come to know her as Princess Odette. She was the first child born unto the great 68th king of Rowendia, King Macksmith, and his queen, Rosette, on the 31st of May, 1372. On her name day, there were Dukes and Duchesses, Princes and Princesses, and even Kings and Queens (each with their own guards). The princess was well protected. Her parents provided gifts to all of the guests (including golden carriages and beautiful artistry from around the globe), but he didn't care about any expenses, for a first child was worth celebrating.

Each guest provided a gift as well, most showing off their products from their individual lands. In total, she got 14 beautiful, Arabian horses from the Prince of Gastonia, 7 skilled knights from Lament, many fine linens from Asterman, as well as several marriage proposals (as was custom). None were more intriguing than the one from the King Nestor of Nash's son, Prince Conlin. The kings began the arrangements immediately. King Macksmith knew the little prince's father would have raised him well, so he would treat her well. When the princess would turn the age of 10, she would begin to have regular meetings with the prince. Then by the time she was sixteen, he would surely love and wed her. With the plan set, all that they would have to do to join their two kingdoms, was wait . . .

But a threat loomed on the horizon and threaten the kingdom as well as the princess. No guards were prepared to help her escape safely from _that_ . . .


	2. Chapter 1

***I just wanted to say that this will make sense of the prologue more, please R &R, Thank You!***

Chapter 1

I had been raised on a mid-sized island off of the coast of a major country, Nash. Originally, the country in which I was born was owned by the king himself, but, in time, he gave it to the youngest of his three sons, who broke it away from Nash. He was not the only prince to leave, however. The second eldest was a selfish fool who went by the name of Wroth. He left without a trace saying that he would get his revenge for his father not giving him a land of his own. His older brother would one day rule all of Nash and even his younger brother would be a king as well. Even though there had been no official sightings of him since, it is rumored that he learned dark magic and also how to make himself immortal. it is feared that one day, when the time is right, Wroth will finally take his revenge. But that was over 200 years ago, so not many still believe it to happen.

Before the youngest left, he asked his father for forty families to inhabit his lands. The king accepted the boys request; but before he could act on anything of the sort, the eldest of the brothers told the king that he himself would pick the families that would go. He planned to send him along with the weakest of families that had no money with which to support themselves. Some might think it a bad thing, but the king was delighted because that would mean that his ranks as a king would heighten due to the lack of extremely poor folk. But, it gave them a chance to survive in a new land, under a new king. But as people do, they found bad lies to tie in with it to make it sound as if they dumped the responsibility of having no one but poor people in a new country that was just getting its footing. So, it was said that the king didn't care about his people in the first place and that he allowed the people to leave so it would raise his status. After a while, this rumor actually began to hurt the king's reputation. The boy was but the age of 15 when he was declared the first king of the country, Rowendia (named after his wife, Rowan, who he fell in love with in Nash, the first time that he saw her).

It turned out that the country into which they had moved was loaded with caves of jewels and, when mined, they also found an abundance of gold and silver among other precious metals. The king may have forgotten about him, but the boy was now rich and an heir to the throne of Rowendia was to be born only three years after he took his leave. Ever since then, Nash has tried to win back the riches it had lost by giving away the island to the young prince. Peace needed to be made or else a full blown war would break out (or so was predicted by many Seers that people had gone to to seek council on the matter). That is where I come in. I was the first to be born into the fifth generation of the Royal Line of Rowendia. The one who was promised to the eldest prince of Nash, the one who would reunite the countries at last, the one who would become a Queen, no matter how much she begged to her father.

That last sentence might come as a shock to some people, but who in their right mind would go off to fall in love and marry a guy who she would probably never meet until week before the marriage! I have four younger siblings: Lapis Lazuli, Blue Topaz, Rose Quartz, and Ametrine. I, myself, being the eldest, was named not after a precious gem, but after my ancestors. Scarlette being after my great grandmother (the third queen of my country) and Amanda being after my mother's second name. I prefer Scar more than the fanciful stuff, though. It is simple, mysterious, and it also is a little nickname that my father gave to me. When I was seven, I fell off of a horse and was awarded with a small scar hidden by my left brow.

When I was gone and Queen of Nash, Lapis would grow and be crowned Queen of Rowendia and marry the second eldest Prince of Nash, Timothy. Since we got along so well, my parents hoped that we would not try to take over each others' countries when they were dead and gone. Blue was promised to the Princess Violet of Sathneigh. Rose and Ametrine were the best of friends and agreed to marry the the Twin Princes of Beldam, Ian and Holland (though neither knew which they were to marry), and stay together for all of their days. My parents took every measure to set us up with Royal Princes, and that is where they made that crucial mistake. Some witch who was head-over-heels with one of the Princes of Nash poisoned cargo that would have been sent to the palace if not for the crew to have found so many dead rats near it as they did. But she was not the only one angry with us. An ancient enemy, or so they heard from the Seers, was on the move once again.

I was always meant to be a king. My father was a fool for not giving me any land of my own. Look where it landed him though. Getting a bad reputation for allowing so many of his poor people to leave and dumping them on a child for leadership and protection. Naturally I was the founder of these doubts and the rumors that actually stopped some countries from trading with Nash. But, in reality, this did no long term damage. I needed a new and better plan this one was not working. A mouse came up and informed me that the Princess of Rowendia would be meeting with the Prince of Nash in two days and that they would be wed when she turned 16. With the ability to use magic to keep myself young forever, I could wait another four years. Four years, and I will finally be able to cause the downfall of my brothers' countries at last.


End file.
